Finals
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: "All right class, today's what you have all been waiting for!" Alfred didn't expect himself to get easily distracted during the final. Especially when some people were cheating. One-shot.


"All right class, today's what you have all been waiting for!"

The whole class sighed dejectedly, followed by whispers flying across the room and students groaning in displeasure.

The professor chuckled at his students as he passed the dreaded final to each student. "I did promise a late present after winter break, class."

Everyone stayed silent and motionless.

However, Alfred was pumped. All winter break he was studying for his finals to pass the semester with success. He almost felt as if he were jumping on his seat. Instead, his hands were shaking with excitement. His pencil was just going to be a poor victim of the earthquake caused by his hands.

The professor stopped at his desk, "Well someone seems excited today." Alfred let out a chuckle as the professor handed him his final. He felt all eyes throwing daggers at him but Alfred didn't bother to care.

He was invincible.

Alfred fired away, knowing almost each and every answer to the questions thrown at him. _'Pfft, I'm gonna ace this bitch.' _He thought to himself conceitedly. He was tempted to let his eyes lurk about the classroom, only to find most of the students stuck or almost pulling their hairs out.

He still felt invincible.

'_Haha, bitches, I'm gonna-'_ Alfred stopped after he read a question, _'Wait what'_.

25) x2/49 + y2/19 = 1

(a) 7

(b) 14

(c) 49

(d) 2

(e) 19

'_Okay, what the hell.' _

Alfred looked around again, finding his classmates scribbling down answers. He sighed, letting his eyes wander slyly on the students. One of his good friends, Kiku, a few desks over, was answering questions at a well pace. But Alfred wasn't paying attention to that; his friend's face was the answer.

'_Kiku looks kinda cute when he's tired-'_ Alfred mentally slapped himself. _'Okay Alfred, what the fuck. Focus man.' _

He stared at the cursed problem, scribbling numerous solutions but never seemed to find a corresponding answer. He mentally thought since he got '18' he assumed that the answer would be 'e'. After scribbling in the answer, he scanned the next few problems on the page and sighed inaudibly in relief.

'_All right I got this.'_ He smirks. _'Bitch, I'm a genius. See this guys? This bitch right here is smarter than all of you! Ha!'_

He felt like his hand was on fire again, answering question to question. He stopped when he heard a pencil drop near him. Not a pencil the fell to the ground but a pencil that confidently stopped on a desk. Alfred drew his eyes slowly to the sound.

'_THE FUCK, YAO. HOW ARE YOU DONE? WHAT THE EVER LIVING SHIT.' _Alfred spotted other classmates with shocked glances on how Yao finished so early. '_Okay, you know what. After class, I'm gonna tie this Asian up and force him to teach me his secrets of his magical human born knowledge that ceases to exist in me-…what was I doing again?'_

Alfred looked back on his desk. _'Riiiight, test. Okay, I can do this shit. Who gives a crap about Yao, or Kiku, or how Natalia looks really pretty today- FOCUS ALFRED. GOD. YOU HAVE ONE JOB, MAN. ONE JOB AND IT'S TO DO THIS TEST.'_

He soon finished a page of the final and flips it to see the next set of questions, _'That's right, guys, hear me flip that page.'_

For the next several minutes, to which it felt like years to him, Alfred had made some progress with only a few more pages to go. His fingers kept ruffling the edges of the paper in order to try to keep him motivated that there were only three more pages.

But that couldn't happen because Yao was happily reading a book of his; that mocked every classmate in the classroom.

Alfred soon noticed something.

Yao sat in the middle. The four students that surrounded him were Mei, Kiku, Yong-Soo, and Li Xiao. There was something suspicious under Mei's desk, not really well hidden beneath her feet.

A cheat sheet that was created by Yao and then passed around to the other four was giving them answers. Yao, Kiku, and Li Xiao were already done.

'_I will kill them someday. Except Kiku and Yong-Soo, they're bros.' _Alfred tapped his pencil against his desk. _'Just this once I'll let those two off the hook. Now once we hit the SAT's and they still do this, they're fucking getting it and by it I mean- Okay Alfred, seriously. FOCUS.'_

Another pencil was confidently slammed against a desk.

'_Fuck you, Ivan. You and me after school, I'm gonna behead you and use your esophagus as a spoon.'_

Alfred is able to manage the two vigorous pages of questions as time passes. Not far from him, the five cheaters were done. Only a few more students, including Alfred, were still working on the final. Luckily for Alfred, he was on the last page.

His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he tries his best to answer the last set of questions. He was never so distracted in his test taking life.

'_Yong-Soo, what the hell are you doing to that poor pencil?'_

'_Kiku, what are you reading?'_

'_Francis, that tumblr post last night is suddenly the funniest thing ever.'_

'_God, Feli, please stop breathing aloud…against my back…it's annoying me. Is it really that necessary to keep chanting 'VEEEE' almost inaudibly? I swear if you keep doing that, you'll turn out like Ivan after school. Instead, I'll take your trachea.'_

'_I wonder what Yao is thinking. He's probably all imperious and- wait…i-i-is he staring at Mei's…? …Nevermind, that's just creepy man. SHE'S YOUR OWN SISTER! Oh wait, he's just staring at the hello kitty print on the back of her shirt. PHEW. I was worried there for a sec.'_

'_We must be swift as the coursing rivvveeerr. BE A MAN! With all the force of a great typphhooonnn. BE A MAN! With all the strength of a raging fire MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOOOOOOON! God, I love Disney so much.'_

"Twenty more minutes." The professor reminded everyone. Alfred almost jumps, now noticing that he's out of reality.

'_Oh, right. Test.'_

Alfred finished at the five minute mark, slamming his pencil confidently. He smiled when he still saw other classmates struggling. He danced to his victory dance in his head. On the outside, he was smiling like an idiot.

Soon, the bell chanted its glorious sound. Almost everyone sprung out of their seats and did a mad dash towards the cafeteria. Yao slowly got out of his seat.

Alfred stared at his prey, waiting for the professor to make his leave.

The professor soon left the classroom, leaving only Alfred and Yao. Alfred was going to get answers out of him.

Yao glanced at him only to find a fuming expression displayed by Alfred.

"Yao, you're fucking dead!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Uh hi. I kind of slacked off these past months so I decided to go a bit easy on myself and post a one-shot. I kind of went to Mexico and relaxed there and then remembered that I had to update once I got back.

So…follow my tumblr since I'm on there all the time. The link is on my profile.

Have a wonderful day.

By the way, Alfred got #25 wrong.


End file.
